My Bloody Valentine
by miss selah
Summary: No tell-tale Hearts were left to find Hojo Kagome Inuyasha


* * *

**My Bloody Valentine**

* * *

Kagome sighed with pleasure. She had been wrong to judge Hojo so quickly, and to try to avoid his affections. She had come back from the past for a week, so that she could catch up on her exams, and Hojo had finally had his date with her.

She was just surprised she had had so much fun.

She had always thought that Hojo came on a little to strong, and that he couldn't compare to her exciting life in the past, with her fascinating 'boyfriend.'

Kagome was sick and tired of Inuyasha!

Inuyasha and Kouga had been fighting over her again. It had very nearly caused a riot in the small village that had been so kind as to house them. She had finally subdued Inuyasha and talked Kouga in to going back to his own territory.

"Kagome?" Hojo questioned, looking over from the driver's seat of the Toyota. "What's wrong?"

Kagome blinked. "Nothing Hojo –kun!" She answered with a smile. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

Hojo shrugged. "I dunno. You just got this really far off look on your face, and then you looked angry. I thought maybe I had done something wrong."

Kagome smiled sweetly and lay her hand on his, where it lay atop the gear shift. "That's sweet, Hojo – Kun, but I was thinking of someone else. Someone who made me angry recently."

Hojo turned his hand to grab hers, but kept his eyes on the road. "Is there something I can do?"

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. _Why couldn't Inuyasha be more like him? Sweet. . . and not violent in his emotions._

"No, Hojo. But you're doing great right now." And she lay a kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha watched the scene unfold from his place atop the towering skyscrapers in Tokyo. So he _had _ been right. Kagome didn't only come home for those tests of hers. . . she had another would – be mate in her own time period. Another enemy trying to take her from him. Hojo . . . Kouga. . . Onigumo. . . they never let him have her!

He was partially subdued when he saw Kagome get out of the car. Good. . . she was coming back to him. . . he wouldn't have to punish her. . . she was being a good little mate.

Maybe he would have even let Hojo go. He hadn't really tried anything, that Inuyasha had seen.

But then Hojo got out of the car. . . and kissed his mate – _his_ mate! – right on the mouth. Inuyasha expected Kagome to slap him . . . to pull away or to scream for his help. . .

But the dirty little whore wrapped her arms around is neck and kissed him back.

Inuyasha growled, and he felt his incisors lengthen. How dare she! How dare he! He gripped a fist and the scent of his blood permeated the air around him.

"Bye." They pulled away from each other slowly, as if savoring the good bye as a prelude to their next hello.

_There would be no hello_.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome cried, throwing her handbag carelessly on a chair and kicking off her shoes.

Souta looked up from the television with a mouth full of noodles. "Oh, hey sis. How was your date?"

Kagome smiled. "Nice enough that I wont tell mom that you were eating in front of the TV."

Souta grinned. "Thanks. Hey, you want to watch something?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, why not." She flipped the remote to the TV. guide channel and watched the shows scroll up the screen.

Inuyasha had expected him to at least live in a nicer home than _this_. The hut was crammed in with hundreds of others, and it vaguely resembled the hospital he had traveled with Kagome to when she met Miyu. The sign in front of it displayed in proud gold letters that it was the Salishan Apartments, and Inuyasha growled. The boy had thought to take a mate when he lived in _this_ hive? He couldn't even provide for himself! Kagome would never have to suffer this!

He saw a door open and a room appeared. Inuyasha strolled in casually to the apartment lobby and headed towards the now closing doors. Hojo looked up from his jacket, where he had been digging for his keys, and smiled, putting a leg in front of the door. "Are you taking the elevator?" He asked.

Inuyasha, assuming that the room that kept opening and closing was an elevator, nodded and stepped in. Hojo moved his legs and the door closed, and the room jerked upwards to life. "I like your ears." Hojo said, recognizing them vaguely as something he had seen in a toy store recently. He didn't add that he had been thinking about buying a pair.

Inuyasha jumped, and Hojo put out a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned to glare at the boy, but he still ad that sickening smile on his face. "Little jittery tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded, and didn't ask how the elevator worked. He'd ask Kagome later. Hojo nodded. "Thought so. If you want to come up to my apartment, I can fix you a drink. My parents aren't home right now, and they don't mind if I get in to the liquor cabinet from time to time, as long as I don't drink that much and I don't drink anywhere else."

_What sort of parents wouldn't allow their child to drink? Was this a futuristic custom?_ It didn't matter. It had given Inuyasha the opportunity he needed. He smiled, humor in his face that Hojo couldn't have possibly understood. "I'd like that."

The door opened and Inuyasha was proud that he didn't jump when they were in a new environment. Hojo stepped forward and Inuyasha followed him down a narrow hallway, stopping in front of a door that read 567.

Hojo inserted a key – something Inuyasha had seen Kagome do before – and the door swung open. "Come on in. I'll get you that drink." Inuyasha shut the door behind him, and a lock slid quietly in to place.

Hojo turned a handle on a glass cabinet, and Inuyasha flexed his claws. His canines lengthened once more, and Inuyasha didn't fight the transformation.

"What do you want to drink?" Hojo asked, not looking up from the cabinet. "Margarita? Guinness? Bloody Mary?"

_Bloody Valentine_.

Hojo turned, a few bottles in his hands, and Inuyasha stood right behind him. Hojo jumped, and barely managed to not drop the bottles. He grinned. "Wow! You're good at sneaking up on people!" He exclaimed, not seeing Inuyasha's expression in the dim lighting.

"You know, you really are stupid, even for a human." Inuyasha told him, gesturing with a shoulder towards the door. "You let strangers in to your house. . . and you give them your back. You're lucky I don't want you dead. . . at least, not that way." Inuyasha cracked his fingers. "Or maybe you're not lucky. . . you don't get to die painlessly."

Hojo dropped the bottles this time, and his eyes darted towards the door. Inuyasha smiled. "It's locked. But if you think you can get there in time, I'll give you a head start." His voice was almost caring. "I'll close my eyes and count to five. . .five seconds to get to the door. One."

And Hojo ran.

"Two."

His hands fumbled against the door knob, and he remembered that it was locked.

"Three."

His hands were slick with sweat, and he tried in vain to grasp the silver device.

"Four."

He turned it.

"Five."

And then his legs were gone.

Hojo screamed as his body fell to the ground, and he looked up, expecting to see Inuyasha standing over him with a large, sharp weapon that could have removed his legs.

He was not expecting to see him still across the room, shaking his head as he flicked blood – his own? Or Hojo's? – off with a smirk. "I even gave you five seconds! If you can't defeat me, how could you possibly hope to defend Kagome?"

Through the haze of blood loss and hemorrhaging, Hojo recognized the name. "Kagome? You know Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded. "And it's unfortunate that you do too. If you hadn't kissed her tonight, I might have allowed you a less painful death." Inuyasha crossed the room and stood over the young boy.

"Please don't kill me!" Hojo screamed.

But he was already dead.

Blood splattered the walls randomly, where his jugular splashed when Inuyasha ripped out his throat. He crushed a bit of meat in his hands and growled.

_It wasn't enough._

"Kagome! Pick a channel!" Souta wailed.

Kagome smirked wryly at him. "You just want me to put on Teletubies, and you know it!"

Souta blushed, and shut up, not even bothering to deny the accusation.

"And in other news, a death has occurred at the –" Kagome made a sound of disgust and flipped the channel. "I hate the news."

She flipped the remote to 55, and smiled when a comedy show came on. But frowned when it flipped off just a quickly. "We interrupt the this program to inform you to look your doors. A murder that the police are calling the 'Valentine Killer' is on the streets –"

Kagome flipped the channel, ignoring the cryptic message.

"- Police are outside of the apartment complex where tonight, a gruesome murder has occurred." Kagome paled and dropped the remote as she recognized the Salishan apartments. _That's where Hojo lives._

Kagome leaned over to pick up the phone and knocked over a vase, startling her brother. "What is it?"

She didn't answer, and took the phone up to her room.

The phone rang once, then once more, and she heard Hojo's voice and let out a breath.

" – so go ahead and leave a message." A beep cried out merrily, and Kagome sank to her bed in fear.

"Hojo! It's Kagome! I'm watching the news and I saw your apartments, and I wanted to be sure that you were okay and –" The phone picked up.

"You are Kagome Higurashi?" A strange voice asked.

Kagome nodded, and the person on the other line asked if she was still there. "Oh! Yes! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

"We need your address. We have reason to believe that you are in danger."

_The police._ Kagome realized. "Um, yes. I live at Higurashi shr –"

"Time to get off the phone, Kagome." Kagome nearly fainted with relief when she heard Inuyasha from behind her.

"Mam? Who is that?" The police officer asked.

Kagome smiled at the phone, and was about to answer, when she heard the _beep beep beep_ of a dead line. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was dangling the dismembered phone cord in one hand.

And was holding a raw, dripping _something_ in the other.

Kagome paled. "Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I love you, Kagome." Was his simple answer. But instead of sending butterflies in her stomach, the admissions sent shock waves to her mind.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the small something in his hand.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at it. "What's wrong, Kagome? Don't you like my Valentine?"

A heart pumped once, spilling out what little blood was left in it.

And she screamed.


End file.
